Unexpected
by eternal-brat
Summary: One of the Taichos has developed feelings for another shinigami.  Will the revelation be accepted or will it result in heartbreak?  Please review and guess who you think the pair is.  Will be revealed in the next chapter!


**UNEXPECTED**

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, nor do I make any money from this story; however, I do own Renji--my adorable black lab puppy**

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Chapter 1**

It was a slow, gradual transformation; I was initially unaware of my feelings changing, evolving into something deeper, something more powerful than either of us. By the time I recognized the emotions that stirred every time we came into contact, it was too late. Love and lust had taken hold of me, controlling my actions and affecting my decisions. I was no longer capable of remaining impartial and rational. For the _first_ time, my judgment was being affected by my hormones and emotions. True, in the past, I had allowed my emotions to color my decisions, but never on this level. Each time we were close to each other, it was all I could do to restrain myself from kissing those lips that beckoned so seductively.

Other shinigami had begun to notice that I appeared distracted; thankfully, none of them had deduced the reason for my inattention. So far, only my fukutaicho has been bold enough to comment on it, correctly deducing that I had fallen in love. Despite constant pleas and entreaties, I refused to divulge the identity of the person I was enamored with. Never before had any of my actions created a scenario that endangered my subordinates or fellow shinigami; however, these unexpected feelings do. That makes me dangerous to my subordinates; my distraction could result in a fatal accident to any of them. Including the one that haunts my mind, my spirit, my heart.

I am acutely cognizant of my responsibilities to my division and the rest of the Gotei 13. As a Taicho, I cannot allow my personal feelings to interfere with those requirements and assignments. But I am unable to push my desire away; contrarily, my longing seems to increase daily. Each day, I find myself more and more distracted and lost in my own lustful thoughts. I try to control my mental wanderings, but it is becoming more and more difficult to keep my wants and needs in check. The worst part is that I don't know if the one I have fallen in love with has any interest in exploring a relationship with me. And I am inexperienced when it comes to dating and intimacy. Never before have I been interested enough to pursue an intimate relationship; I am clueless as how to begin or maintain any type of relationship beyond casual friendship or a professional association.

Even my ritualistic morning routine has been altered. Instead of waking and hurrying to my office before the sunrise, I now linger, taking my time walking to my Division headquarters, praying for just a glimpse of my deepest affection. Even now, I have difficulty acknowledging to myself that I have, for the first time, fallen in love. I just wish I was comfortable with these feelings. Until that happens, I will be unable to express my feelings without feeling foolish.

Today, however, is different. I have been instructed to go to the real world; my orders are primarily to assist the shinigami representative, Kurosaki Ichigo. Honestly, I don't mind the assignment; Kurosaki is interesting, strong, and stubborn. Some people may consider that particular trait to be a fault, but, I prefer to think of it as positive—stubborn people rarely give up—I personally would rather die than surrender.

My eyes scan the list of the shinigami accompanying me on this excursion. My breath catches as I realize that the one I love is coming as well. I smiled widely, anticipating that beautiful spirit in a gigai—sexy and irresistible. Perhaps this trip will provide the answers to some of my questions; perhaps I will finally take the chance and confess my feelings.

Then again, perhaps not. There is a great chance that my feelings will be rejected. If that occurs, my abject humiliation will be witnessed by at least one of my fellow shinigami. Is it worth the risk to my pride? Could my extreme pride withstand the embarrassment if my revelation was not accepted? How would I handle situations that forced the two of us to work together on an assignment?

This is a catch-22 situation. If I confess, I am making myself vulnerable for heartbreak and ridicule. If I don't, then I may be throwing away a rare opportunity to experience love. My mind was in chaos—what should I do? As I agonized over this dilemma, the answer came to me—my walking dream; tall, lean, strong, unbelievably exotic and sexy. I watched, entranced, as that well-formed ass swayed seductively, tauntingly moving further away from me.

That's it—my decision has been made. I'm going to approach that sexy shinigami and make subtle advances; just enough flirting to see if there is any interest in developing an intimate relationship with me. I pray that I don't live to regret letting my heart rule my mind.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Okay…I know it's short, but I wanted to keep this chapter free of names or gender. So…who do you think the shinigami in the story are? Please review and leave your guess!

Arigato for everyone who read this!


End file.
